Can You See the Dark Inside of Me?
by 18Rox
Summary: When sealing the Kyuubi, the Fourth Hokage accidentally sealed it in someone else...someone in another dimension. DBZ/Naruto REVISION


**A/N: Hey everybody! I brought this story back to life. I decided to rewrite the entire thing all over again. So far, I think its a LOT better than the other verison. The other one was too vague. Anyway, enjoy reading it! But I warn you though, this verison is much more violent than the other one.**

**XXX**

In the village Hidden in the Leaves, the Kyuubi appeared. His tails smashing mountains and creating tidal waves. The ninja fought to protect their village but the fox was too powerful. One shinobi faced the beast, The Forth Hokage. He sealed the demon into a human body but something went terribly wrong. Instead of sealing the beast into his son, he accidentally sealed it in someone in a whole other dimension.

XXX

"Get her!!"

A young girl rushed out of the bank as 3 police officers chased after her. Money flew out of the small duffel bag she held in her hand. Her black hooded sweatshirt covered her long blonde hair. She looked back only to see the police officers catching up to her. The girl panicked and turned into a small alley. She ran down the dark alley but was stopped when she felt shocks running through her body. Her legs went numb and she crashed down to the cold ground.

The officer holding the taser gun stepped toward the girl. "Handcuff her."

One of the other officers lifted her to her feet and handcuffed her.

"What were you thinking!? Don't you know what happens when you commit a crime like this!?" The officer said. "What's your name and how old are you?"

The girl shook slightly as the shocks still traveled through her. "M-My name i-is Crystal…I-I'm…14..."

"14? Wow. Criminals are getting younger every day."

Crystal held her head down. "_How could I be so stupid!? I need that money. I can't let my brother die. I can't go to jail. That's not an option."_

She pushed the police officer out of the way. "I'm not going to jail!!"

Before she knew it, another painful shock of electricity shot through her body.

"You won't ever learn will you?" One of them stated.

"_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!! My brother needs my help! I won't leave him!!!!" _Crystal screamed in her mind.

Suddenly, a burst of crimson energy surrounded Crystal. Her fingernails on her clenched fists slowly grew into claws. She growled almost like an animal.

The police officers stepped back, pulling out their guns. "What's going on!?"

A chilling laughter came from the girl. Her fangs twisted into a smirk. "Are you scared?" She asked in a menacing voice. As she expected, no answer came. "You should be."

A crimson aura exploded around her body. Her hood flew off revealing a pair of frightening, crimson eyes. She hunched over like a beast. Her eyes burned holes through the officers across from her.

One of the officers grabbed their radio. "We need back-"

His words were replaced with screams as Crystal's claws sliced through his body. The girl chuckled before digging her claws across his face. Blood flew everywhere. The officer's body fell to the ground that was covered in blood. The other officers shot every bullet in their guns but none of them had any effect on the girl in front of them. The bullets simply dropped to the ground.

Crystal laughed, showing her large fangs. "Did you really believe those would actually hurt me? HA!"

The girl or demon appeared behind one of them and smashed her fist right through him. Her hand escaped through his chest, holding his heart. The man stared down at her hand. Crystal snatched her arm out of his body, allowing it to fall.

The last officer dropped his gun, already knowing his fate. Crystal lunged at him and when she was done, his body was in pieces.

Crystal backed up, seeing the damage she had done. Sirens echoed through the city. They were coming for her. She had to get out of there. She looked at her bloody hands and saw they were back to normal. What happened to her? How was she able to do that?

Crystal shook her head then grabbed her bag before escaping the scene.

XXX

The doorknob of the small apartment's door unlocked as Crystal turned the key. She opened the door, stepped inside then locked the door back. The apartment was very little. There was only a living room, a tiny kitchen, and a bathroom.

"Jet. I'm back." She spoke, walking toward the couch.

Her brother lied on the couch. His eyes were dark and his skin was very pale. He coughed before speaking in a tired voice. "Hey…Crystal."

Crystal went into the bathroom and washed the blood off her body. She couldn't have her brother seeing it. There was no way of explaining it.

After a quick shower, Crystal changed into some new clothes and knelled down in front of the couch. She placed her hand on his forehead. She sighed. He was still burning up.

"Crystal?"

"Yeah?"

Jet looked at his sister with his dull blue eyes. "How long has it been since mom and dad died? I can't remember anymore."

Crystal closed her eyes. "They died a year ago. On July 18th. They were killed in a car crash."

"Ah…I remember…" Jet said then silence returned. "I will be seeing them soon."

Crystal shook her head and frowned. "No, you won't. I will get the medicine that you need."

"How…will…you do that? That medicine costs about $2,000." Jet stated.

"Don't worry, Jet. I'll find a way." Crystal smiled at him and Jet nodded back.

XXX

"…_Breaking news!"_

The sound of the TV woke up Crystal from her slumber. She sat up from her side of the couch and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the TV and watched as something very familiar was being shown.

"_Last night, 3 police officers were murdered in an alley in North City._ _The state of their bodies was nauseating. Many people heard screaming and shouting around the area but by the time the police came, the other officers were already dead. Police are not sure who did this, but they know that they're still on the run. If anyone has any idea on who may have done this, please contact police. We are going to show images from the scene. I warn you, these images are very graphic."_

Crystal stared at the TV as they showed pictures. The officers weren't even recognizable. Body parts lied all across the ground. She didn't even remember it looking that bad. Did she really do all that?

She lifted her shirt up slightly to reveal a strange tattoo on her stomach. She outlined the tattoo with her finger. _"What am I?"_

** XXX**

**A/N: Sooooooo? Did you like it? Please Review and let me know.**


End file.
